No present, future
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Un día especial, amerita un regalo especial. One shot, Zoro x Robin. Mi primer fic aqui! x3


Hola, hola! Aquí, Hime-chan reportándose-kyu~! Y no digan que no lo estaban esperando! xDD Nya, ahora enserio…muchísimo gusto en conocerlos, nakamas! Esta es la primera vez que publico un fic de OP en fanfiction (Que emoción!) Así que estoy algo nerviosilla….además, este fic lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, para el cumpleaños de Robin nee-san n_nU Está narrado de parte de Zoro, espero les guste! Ah, y el título lo puso Flames-san!

One shot, Zoro x Robin

"No present, …future"

No se lo explicaba. ¿Como es que había sucedido eso? Eran muchas coincidencias juntas. Era demasiado que, precisamente el día que Nami hubiese decidido cobrarle, poco antes de que entrase al primer bar que se cruzo en su camino, y gastase lo poco que esa arpía había dejado en su bolsillo, justamente el día en que le había dado por tomar un trago o dos y no aparecer por el barco hasta el anochecer, exactamente ESE día, fuese 5 de febrero. Víspera del cumpleaños de Robin. Y el había llegado al barco con las manos vacías y la cabeza llena de culpa.

¿Que? No tenia por que saberlo. No tenía por que, y, aun así, estuvo...más tiempo del normal (para una persona sin responsabilidad en el hecho) Pensando en tontas excusas e inútiles planes de conseguir algo de último minuto. "Solo para no ser menos que los demás". Después de todo, eran nakamas. Y no entendía, no alcanzaba a comprender como, después de eso, había terminado besándola. No, había algo más. Primero se había topado con ella en la cubierta. De pronto. Hablaron un poco. Y entonces ella, sutilmente (con esa manera tan suya que lo confundía y enardecía por igual) le había insinuado su duda. ¿Cual era su regalo? Y el, sin respuesta coherente ni salida válida, había optado por cambiar el tema. O callarla, según como se viera. Aunque admitía que su método fue quizás un poco...inesperado. "Culpa del alcohol" Se decía, aunque sabia perfectamente que se encontraba en sus cabales en ese momento. Y ella también lo sabía. Pero, por inesperado que fuera, pareció gustarle. Y entonces habían terminado...así. Enredados ambos en las sabanas del camarote de la morena.

Y ahora, recién despierto y consciente de la situación (más que comprometedora) tenía que enfrentarse a ella, que abría los ojos en ese momento. Sus, había que decirlo, hechizantes ojos aguamarina, que se fijaron en el, siendo secundados por su típica sonrisa, esa que, al dirigirse a el, parecía perder su monotonía característica.

_Buenos días, kenshin-san.

Su voz sonaba tan tranquila como siempre, pero, de alguna manera diferente.

"Y eso que demonios significa?"

_Mmmg. -Una especie de gruñido respondió a su saludo, mientras el la observaba extrañado.

Pero ella, simplemente, sonrió aun mas y se lo quedo mirando, completamente feliz. Y Zoro supo que estaba recordando lo de anoche. Su "regalo".

_No me mires así - le espeto, mas avergonzado que molesto, con lo que solo consiguió una leve risa por parte de ella, que lo miraba como diciendo "¿así, como?"

Hubo un silencio, mientras Zoro buscaba las palabras exactas para continuar.

_Yo...lo siento - Que no parecía encontrar.

_ ¿Por que? - pregunto simplemente ella.

_Quería...darte...algo mas...- ¿Como decirlo?- ...duradero.

Robin volvió a sonreír, y sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de Zoro para acercar su rostro a la altura del otro.

_Pero si...esto va a durar mucho mas - le dijo, mirándolo intensamente - No es así? - pregunto, y la clásica sonrisa torcida acudió al rostro del espadachín, que comprendía los diversos significados de sus palabras.

"Es por eso que adoro a esta mujer"

Y mientras volvía a recostarle, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pensaba.

El desayuno especial del cocinero se podía ir al demonio. Ellos iban a celebrar...a su manera.

._.FIN._.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado! Esta especialmente dedicado a Flames-san, ya que es el título que él me sugirió, y en agradecimiento por dedicarme un cap. De "Ariadnasan Tales" nOn Besos, nakama!

Y besos a todos, muchísimas gracias por leer mi humilde fic. Agradecerá los reviews y todo tipo de críticas, que ayudan a mejorar n_n Besos! Bye-kyu!

ZoRo & LuNa FOREVER!


End file.
